


Overhead Bin

by lovelyfic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe -- Atlanta, Friends to Lovers, Levi works for the CDC, M/M, Met on a plane, Nico works for Delta, Very AU, airport, flight home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfic/pseuds/lovelyfic
Summary: Levi didn't expect to wake up late. He didn't expect to spill coffee all over his jacket. He also didn't expect the man seated next to him on the plane.Maybe not everything has to go according to plan.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Leaving Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I set this fic in Atlanta because I live there. I've been wanting to write this fic for a while now. Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Just FYI, I don't know how to do italics on AO3, sorry! Also, Chapter 2 is much longer than Chapter 1. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that

Levi prides himself for always being on time. So it almost seems like a joke when he finds himself running through Seattle’s main airport, one arm of his jacket hanging loosely by his side, coffee spilled all over it.

This morning, his alarm hadn’t gone off, despite checking it three times the night before. The traffic on the drive to the airport had been unreasonably heavy. The security line at the airport seemed to stretch from one side of the long airport hallway to the other. And that’s how Levi finds himself in his tricky situation. When he finally hands his ticket to the person at the gate, it seems unreal that he made it.

_I don’t think I’ve ever been the last one on a plane before,_

he thinks absentmindedly as he heads down the airplane row to his seat number.

__

__

As he lifts his bag up onto the overhead bin, he nearly loses his balance and takes a step back. As soon as he thinks he’s about to drop the suitcase, it suddenly feels ten times lighter. He feels strong hands lift the suitcase above his head. As soon as the bag is safe in the compartment, Levi looks to see who this kind stranger is who had just made his day so much better. He’s met with dark brown eyes and the most charming smile he has ever seen.


	2. Welcome to Atlanta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeoff to touchdown

A soft voice pulls Levi out of his trance, and he feels his cheeks flush red from the embarrassment of staring for an obviously rude amount of time.

“H-Hi, thanks for that,” Levi manages to mutter out.

“Of course,” Nico responds kindly.

Levi laughs awkwardly as he rushes to his seat. As he takes his jacket off, the saver-of-Levi’s-day quietly sits down next to him.

“So, where are you headed?” he asks politely.

_I didn’t expect his voice to be that soft. . ._

After a few moments, Levi responds back. “Uh, this plane is going to Atlanta, right?”  
Nico laughs. “Yeah, don’t worry. This plane is, in fact, going to ATL. But Atlanta has the largest and busiest airport in the world, with tons of flights connecting from it every day.”

“Oh no, Atlanta is my final destination,” Levi says.

“Same here. I’m Nico, by the way.” Nico extends his hand out, and Levi takes it, but not before cursing himself for reaching his arm out too slow.

“Levi.”

“Alright, Levi, what brings you on this plane to Atlanta?”

“I live there. I work for the Center for Disease Control.”

“No way! That’s really cool,” Nico says. “I know a lot of people who work there. Wait, so what were you doing in Seattle?”

“I have family here,” Levi explains.

After around half an hour of conversation, Levi learns that Nico lives in Atlanta and works for Delta Airlines. He lives in Edgewood, which is a neighborhood Levi has always found to be really cool. Levi has spent many nights in Edgewood, which he thinks has some of the best nightlife in the city. Every night, there’s always dance clubs and bars blaring with the bass of hip-hop music, and people walking about everywhere.

When the two men have just finished talking about their favorite kinds of music, Levi suddenly yawns. “I think I might take a quick cat nap,” he says as he reaches for his jacket, not caring about the coffee stain on the front of it.

“I might too,” says Nico as he grabs a neck pillow from his carry-on bag. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in Atlanta.”

Levi smiles, then rests his head near the window. The last thing he sees are big, puffy clouds engulfed by blue as the engine of the plane lulls him to sleep.

\--

A woman’s rather obnoxious voice over the airplane speakers is what Levi wakes up to. _"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your tray tables up as we begin our descent."_

Levi immediately rubs his eyes. Remembering where he is, he looks over to see Nico smiling over at him.

__

__

_Damn, that smile. . ._

“Welcome to Atlanta,” Nico says as he gestures towards the window.

Levi looks to his right, where the window is. He sees the red and orange sunset in the horizon, and down below he sees what seems like an endless sprawl of buildings and houses. At the near edge of the left side of the window, Levi can see Downtown Atlanta. He spots the Bank of America Building right away, lit up with its orange top. Levi smiles as he turns back to Nico.

“Happy to be back home?” Nico asks, all white teeth and brown eyes.

“Yeah, I definitely am.” Levi smiles back.

Before Nico can respond, the same obnoxious voice from before interrupts him.

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Atlanta, where the local time is 6:49 p.m. The temperature is 39 degrees Fahrenheit. There is some traffic, so it will be a minute before we can arrive at our gate. In the meantime, you are welcome to use cell phones now that we have landed. Once again, welcome to Hartsfield-Jackson International, and if you are connecting on another flight, safe travels._

Both Levi and Nico spend the fifteen minutes before they arrive at the gate on their phones. They’re near the front of the plane, so it doesn’t take much time for them both to get off. Even though Levi has spent a good amount of time in this airport, it always boggles his mind how busy it can get. He finds himself wondering if it really is seven o’ clock at night. As he walks on the right side of the main hallway, people and electric go-karts whiz by him. The smell of fried airport food fills his nostrils. He looks over to his right, where Nico has not left his side.

_There’s just something about him. . ._

Levi thinks, smiling to himself.  
\--

__  
_ _

__

__

Around ten minutes later, the two men find themselves standing near the sidewalk next to the Taxi and Uber lanes. It’s windy and cold, but Levi finds himself feeling warm inside. He pushes the thought of it away, though, and says goodbye to Nico.

“It was really nice getting to know you, Nico,” he says politely.

“Likewise,” Nico says, smiling down at him.

Levi turns to leave and get a cab, but he hears Nico call his name.

“Sorry. . . I was just wondering. . . Could I, um, get your number? Just because, you know, I think you’re a good, um, friend. . .” Nico stutters.

_Is he really getting flustered?_

Levi is shocked. It’s also obviously displayed over his features.

“You don’t have to. I-- I’m sorry.” Nico reaches a hand behind his neck.

“No, no, I really want to,” Levi finally says. He gives Nico a big smile. “Of course I’ll give you my number, I’d like to hang out with you sometime.”

Nico smiles back and hands Levi his phone. After Levi returns it, Nico shoves his hands in his coat pockets.

“Hope to see you soon,” he says.

“Likewise,” Levi says politely. He watches as Nico turns and waves his hand to hail a cab. Not wanting to stare for too long, Levi does the same.

During the cab ride home, Levi thinks that he had just had the best plane sleep in his life. He tries to tell himself that the hum of the plane’s engine had been especially comforting, and it didn’t have anything to do with the man sitting next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
